¿Mi novio el príncipe? O ¿Su primo el idiota? XD
by himechi-chan
Summary: ADV.YAOI Gaara tiene una relación con Sai pero la llegada del primo del moreno, Sasuke le hará dudar si realmente está tan enamorado de su novio, por que a veces el amor de tu vida, no es aquel que parece perfecto. Sai Gaa y SasuGaa más adelante ItaSaso
1. Chapter 1

**_Eeste fic está hecho a duo con mi amiga Tsuki-nee y es nuentro primer fic de Naruto ^-^ pero no será el último._**

_**Declaimer: Ni la serie de Nruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que de ser así, hace rato que Sasuke se le hubiera declarado a Gaara y lo hubiera secuestrado, lo mismo Itachi con Sasori, además ya alguien hubiera descuartizado a la basura rosada esa que anda puro contaminando el mundo, ¬¬ se nota que la odiamos?**_

_**La serie y personajes son de Kishimoto-sama, nosotras solo los pedimos prestados pra nuestras historias, pero después de traumarlos un poco se los devolvemos ^-^ **_

_**Advertencia: Este fic es cien por ciento yaoi, si no te gusta este genero, simplemente no lo leas, no me mandes algún rewiew quejándote de su contenido, no gastes tiempo en eso y solo no lo leas, bueno, sin más que decir me despido, espero que disfrutéis este fic tanto como nostras disfrutamos escribiéndolo, se cuidan SAYO ^-^  
**_

¿MI NOVIO EL PRINCIPE? O ¿SU PRIMO EL IDIOTA?

Chapter I – "El novio perfecto"

Cuando era pequeño, su madre solía contarles un cuento todas las noches, lo malo de eso, era el hecho de que Temari, por ser la mayor, elegía la mayoría de las veces el libro a ser leído, los cuales casi siempre eran los mismos cuentos de hadas que ya le había leído en alguna ocasión y que a ella le fascinaban, tales como: La cenicienta, La bella durmiente, Blanca nieves, La sirenita, etc. Lo que explicaría esa increíble obsesión por encontrar a su Príncipe azul, la cual lo llevó a salir únicamente con hombres que coincidieran con el perfil que le mentalmente se había hecho del que debía ser su príncipe azul u hombre perfecto.

Después de muchas decepciones, frustraciones e intentos de homicidio, si, por mucho que su vida se viera motivada por el romanticismo de encontrar al amor de su vida, lo cierto es que su carácter serio, callado, poco paciente y en algunos casos sediento de sangre, no cambiaría nunca, puesto que consideraba que era una total hipocresía cambiar solo para ser aceptado, ya que si alguien te ama de verdad, ha de hacerlo con tus defectos y virtudes, porque parte de amar, es aprender a aceptar.

Y lo logró, claro que le tomó casi diez años de incansable búsqueda, de salir con idiotas, pervertidos, insistentes y acosadores, de los cuales más de uno acabó en el hospital, cortesía de su lado sádico o de su hermano sobre protector. Pero valió la pena, absolutamente todo fue compensado con creces cuando aquel moreno de ojos negros y piel como la porcelana lo invitó a salir, cuando lo besó con infinita dulzura a la luz de la luna, cuando después de dos semanas de salir juntos le preguntó si quería ser su novio, para después de haber aceptado, lo llevara al hotel más elegante de la cuidad, y con gentil pasión y dulce lujuria lo hiciera suyo, susurrándole "te amo" al oído durante toda la noche, entre besos y caricias que parecían quemar su piel.

Oh! Si ese sin duda era su príncipe azul, el novio perfecto. Que suerte la suya, contar con tan solo diecisiete años y poder decir con seguridad que estaba locamente enamorado del maravilloso ser que era su novio.

(_...--**+**--…_...--**+**--…_...--**+**--…_...--**+**--…_...--**+**--…_...--**+**--..._...--**+**--..._...--**+**--..._..--**+**--..._)

-Maldición, no logro resolver este problema – se quejaba arrodillado sobre un cojín en el suelo, mientras miraba con rencor al libro de matemáticas que yacía abierto sobre la mesita frente a el, como si este lo hubiera insultado o algo así.

-A ver, déjame echarle una mirada – se puso detrás de el, apoyando una mano en su cintura y la otra por sobre su hombro, la apoyó en la mesita.

-Mmm – un ronroneo extasiado abandonó sus labios al sentir el aroma de la colonia de su novio, una aroma masculino y agradable, mezclado con su propia fragancia, tan cerca de él, no por nada su novio era ocho años mayor que el.

-Tienes que sacar la raíz cuadrada de resultado que te de el resultado al multiplicar esto, por esto – sus labios acariciaron gentilmente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Mmm… Sai… – gimió con satisfacción al sentir como ahora esos suaves labios bajaban hasta su cuello, y esa traviesa lengua se abría paso dando sensuales lamidas entre cada beso – Sa…i… – volteó su cabeza para atrapar los labios del otro en beso lleno de necesidad y urgencia – va…mos a… la… habita…ción – logró decir entre jadeos, apasionados besos y fogosas caricias.

-Mmmm… Gaara – lo llamó con voz ronca, debido a la excitación, y tomándolo en brazos con increíble suavidad, dado su estado de excitación, lo llevó hasta su habitación donde lo depositó delicadamente sobre la cama de sabanas rojas, a juego con su cabellera rojo sangre, para acto seguido posicionarse sobre el y comenzar a desabrochar la camisa azul que levaba puesta, besando y lamiendo cada parte de piel que quedaba expuesta a cada botón que desabrochaba – nunca me canso de probar tu piel, es tan suave… dulce… adictiva – una sonrisa curvó sus labios ante el sonrojo que sus palabras provocaron en aquel pelirrojo, cuyos ojos aguamarina lo miraban nublados por el deseo, expresión que se veía más profunda gracias a aquellas ojeras que delineaban sus ojos.

-Sai… apresúrate – lo apuró mientras levantaba sus cadera en busca de más contacto, dejando apreciar lo excitado que se encontraba, pero justo cuando el moreno llevó sus manos a la bragueta de la molesta prenda, dispuesto a satisfacer los deseos de su minino, que es como cariñosamente lo llamaba en la intimidad de la habitación.

El timbre del departamento comenzó a sonar con irritante insistencia, arrancándole un bufido de molestia la pelirrojo y una de exasperación al moreno.

-Lo siento minino, ya vuelvo – se disculpó mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba la ropa, dispuesto a mandar al mismísimo infierno a quien sea que lo haya interrumpido.

-Sai, que bueno que estaba en casa, siento molestar a estas horas, es que no tenía a quien más recurrir – un hombre de cabello negro azabache, largo hasta media espalda y amarrado en una trenza, y ojos igual de negros, comenzó a disculpares en cuanto Sai abrió la puerta.

-Itachi – la impaciencia se dejaba oír en su voz al pronunciar el nombre de su primo mayor.

-De verdad que lo siento Sai, pero tengo que hacer un viaje debido a mi trabajo y como comprenderás no puedo llevar a Sasuke, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo solo, que clase de hermano mayor sería si lo hiciera, el problema es que no tengo con quien más dejarlo, tu eres mi única esperanza, así que por favor primo, cuida de mi baka otouto unos días, te juro que no será más de una semana, por favor, te lo ruego – le rogó el mayor al tiempo que un joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, aparecía a un costado de su hermano mayor.

-Yo!! - saludó a Sai, al tiempo que miraba de forma reprobatoria a su hermano.

-Está bien – suspiró luego de unos minutos en silencio – Sasuke puede quedarse aquí.

-Muchas gracias querido primito – Itachi le sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias Sai – Sasuke lo miró indiferente pero no le afectó, ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su primo menor.

-¿Quién era Sai? – la voz suave, melodiosa y varonil del pelirrojo, quien preocupado por la demora del moreno salió en su búsqueda, el pequeñísimo inconveniente en su acción, es que ni se molestó en abotonarse la camisa que llevaba, por lo que su delgado y bien formado pecho, de una piel blanca y a simple vista lisa y suave, quedaba completamente expuesto a la vista de los presentes, y si a eso le sumamos sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, y ese pelo revuelto, que le daba un aire de rebelde inocencia, era una imagen que bien podría provocarle una hemorragia nasal a cualquier persona, e Itachi, de cuya nariz corría un pequeño hilito de sangre, era un claro ejemplo de eso.

CONTINUARA…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroi: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fin terminé el primer capi.

Tsuki: ¬¬ ejem ejem, terminamos querrás decir.

Kuroi: n///n Si, terminamos, eso quise decir.

Sai: ¬¬ las odio, me dejaron a la mitad con mi Gaa-chan T_T

Kuroi: Gomen Sai-kun, esa fue idea de Tsuki-nee, dijo que un lemon muy rápido no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Tsuki: Es verdad, yo dije eso ¿algún problema? *mirada asesina*

Kuroi y Sai: n_n! no, ninguna.

Naruto: Ano nee, Kuroi-chan, Tsuki-chan, yo voy a salir en el fic verdad?

Tsuki. Por supuesto Naru-chan, pero más adelante, de hecho tu vas a ser la pieza clave para que nuestra pareja termine junta, wuahaha wuajajaja.

Naruto, Sai y Kuroi: ¬¬!

Kuroi: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic tanto como a nosotras nos gustó escribirlo.

Sai: Y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, que hay lemon Saigaa.

Tsuki: ¬¬* Eso no es verdad, no le crean, va a haber lemon, no se preocupen, pero más a delante no en el próximo capi.

Sai: Malvada.

Tsuki: ¬¬ *rayitos asesino con Sai*

Kuroi y Naru: bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo tebayo, bye bye.


	2. Chaper II Los primos del príncipe

_He aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia._

_Declaimer: como ya había mencionado en el primer capitulo, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los pedí prestados para este fic ^^.  
_

Chapter II – "Los primos del príncipe"

- Gaara, ellos son mis primos, Itachi y su hermano Sasuke – los presentó Sai, después de que el pelirrojo se abotonara correctamente la camisa y los cuatro se sentaran en los sillones que habían en la sala del departamento.

- Itachi, Sasuke, el es mi novio Gaara – ahora presentó al pelirrojo.

- Mucho gusto Gaara-kun – saludó Itachi inclinando la cabeza, gesto que fue devuelto por el pelirrojo.

- El gusto es mío Uchiha-san.

- No por favor, puedes llamarme Itachi.

- Está bien Itachi-san – le sonrió con amabilidad – también es un gusto conocerte a ti, Uchiha-kun – esta vez la sonrisa fue dirigida al menor de los morenos.

- hum – fue lo único que abandonó los labios de Sasuke.

- ¡Sasuke! – Lo regañó Itachi – por favor perdónalo Gaara-kun, y solo llámalo Sasuke, este niño solo tiene quince años y es tan amargado y huraño como un viejo.

- Itachi – el tono de advertencia en su voz lo instaba a callar, pero el mayor ni se inmutó.

- Por cierto Gaara-kun – se dirigió al pelirrojo ignorando olímpicamente a su otouto, el cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido – ahora que me doy cuenta, te ves mucho menor que Sai ¿Cuántos años tienes? Si me permites preguntar.

- ¿No crees que es un poco grosero preguntar la edad de los demás Itachi? ¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?

- Oh!! Vamos Sai, no es como si fuera una chica o algo así – ese comentario por parte de Sasuke le causó algo de molestia al pelirrojo, lo que provocó que su ceño se frunciera en una clara señal de enojo, a lo que el moreno respondió con una arrogante sonrisa y con total descaro le guiñó un ojo.

- Tengo diecisiete – contestó luego de unos minutos de silencio, los cuales dedicó a fulminar con la mirada a Sasuke.

- Eres mayor que Sasu-chan, oíste Sasu? El es tu senpai – canturreó con diversión Itachi mientras el susodicho lo mataba lenta y dolorosamente con la mirada.

- Pero yo soy más alto, fuerte y masculino, no como otros – se jactó con altanería.

- ¡Hey! Yo también soy fuerte, practico artes marciales – se defendió del hecho de que lo llamara débil, más no pudo debatir el comentario de que era más masculino que el, maldición, como odiaba su aspecto tan delicado y frágil a la vista, eso si era un golpe bajo a su masculinidad, la cual solo la tenía de nombre.

- Si, pero tienes un cuerpo delgado y bastante frágil por lo que se puede ver, de hecho si no hubiera visto tu pecho desnudo y plano, hubiera jurado que eras una chica – Otro golpe bajo, Sasuke Uchiha 2, Sabaku No Gaara 0.

- Más respeto mocoso, aún soy mayor que tú – era increible la facilidad con la que ese chico era capaz de cabrearlo.

- Me importa muy poco, además no se cual es el problema si solo me he limitado a recalcar lo obvio, jamás he mentido ni nada.

- Eres un grosero ¿lo sabías? – lo miró de forma acusadora y molesta.

- Si, lo se, pero francamente me tiene sin el menor cuidado lo que la gente piense o deje de pensar de mi, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparme por un montón de personas que no tienen absolutamente nada que ver conmigo y cuyas opiniones no podrían importarme menos – directo y honesto, quizás un poco hiriente y poco sutil a la hora de emitir un juicio o dar una opinión, o simplemente al hablar de cualquier cosa. Así era Sasuke, un niño para muchas cosas pero totalmente maduro para otras. – ¿o es que la verdad duele Gaara-senpai? – el senpai lo pronunció lleno de sarcasmo.

- Estupido…

- Ya, ya mi amor – Sai le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos y lo apegó a su cuerpo, antes de que aquella infantil, a su parecer, discusión terminara en algo más que simple palabras o insultos.

- Ya basta Sasuke – Itachi lo miró de forma reprobadora, pero el menor solo lo ignoró – Gaara-kun, por favor perdona al niñato de mi hermano, además entenderé si no quieres que se quede aquí – lo miró con algo de culpa.

- Tranquilo Itachi-san, yo jamás le pediría a Sai que no lo recibiera aquí, ustedes son su familia y deben estar primero que cualquier otra cosa, yo no quiero ser un obstáculo entre ustedes, lo cierto es que te detesto – miró directamente a los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, quien le sostuvo la mirada de forma retadora – pero eres el primo del hombre al que amo, por lo tanto lo mínimo que puedo hacer es tratar de soportarte – Oh! Dios, realmente debía estar locamente enamorado de Sai como para soportar toda una semana a la arrogancia con patas que era el menor de los morenos.

- Gaara… – Sai miró conmovido al pelirrojo por sus palabras.

- Que envidia me das Sai, realmente te has sacado la lotería, Gaara-kun… eres maravilloso – Itachi lo miró con admiración y agradecimiento.

- Tu amabilidad es sencillamente conmovedora, eres la personificación de la dulzura y la gentileza ¿seguro que eres un chico? Si yo fuera como tú, honestamente tendría mis dudas, ah y por cierto, yo también te detesto Gaara-senpai – las miradas asesinas de Itachi y Sai no se hicieron esperar.

- Entonces es mutuo, me alegro, ya no tendré que esforzarme en buscar palabras amables para hablarte, solo me limitaré a decirte la verdad – lo miró con sus ojos aguamarina cargados de frialdad.

- Sabes, incluso una mirada como esa, te da cierto toque delicado – la malicia se dejaba apreciar en su voz.

- Jodete – lo miró con desprecio – bueno, por muy a gusto que me sienta en la compañía de usted Itachi-san, mañana tengo clases, así que ya me tengo que ir a la cama, así que si me disculpan, yo me retiro, oyasumi nasai Itachi-san – se despidió con una reverencia, ignorando completamente a Sasuke, quien sentado a su lado, mantenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto de profundo fastidio – oyasumi nasai Sai – se despidió de su novio regalándole un profundo y dulce beso, el cual habría pasado a xxx si no fuera porque el pelirrojo se separó rápidamente de los brazos que habían apresado de forma posesiva su cintura, no es que le hubiera molestado, es solo que de seguir así, habría dado un espectáculo digno de una película porno a los primos de su novio, eso sucedía cuando tenías un novio tan hentai como Sai. Y ya después de esa agradable despedida, se encaminó al pasillo del departamento, rumbo a la habitación que compartía con el moreno.

- Gaara – la voz de su novio lo detuvo a medio camino, obligándolo a dar media vuelta para poder mirarlo a la cara, dispuesto a escuchar lo que Sai tenía que decirle – mañana debo salir más temprano, por lo que no podré preparar el desayuno, así que tu tendrás que encargarte de prepararlo para ti y para Sasuke – sonrió al ver el mohín de disgusto que adornó su bello rostro – además… – dudó seriamente, y por primera vez, por su integridad física y masculina, ya que si Gaara se enojaba demasiado con lo que tenía que decirle a continuación, era capaz de encerrarse hasta en el baño con tal de no dejar que lo tocara quizás por cuanto tiempo, a veces ese lado un tanto retorcido del pelirrojo no le hacía mucha gracia. Aún quedaban secuelas emocionales de aquella vez que lo tuvo en la total abstinencia por casi un mes, solo porque sin querer y en un pequeño descuido que tuvo cuando Gaara se fue a vivir con el, Teddy, su osito favorito, había ido a parar al triturador de basura de la cocina, Oh! Dios, esos fueron los días más terrible, dolorosos y oscuros de su vida , gracias al cielo que su minino se compadeció de el y lo perdonó, y solo le costó, un ramo de rosas, chocolates, cartas de amor, un peluche y una que otra invitación al cine o a cenar, eso sí, todos los días, y listo, su minino dejó que lo tocara de nuevo, ya valla que lo hizo, si solo de recordarlo su amiguito comenzaba a cobrar vida en su entrepierna.

- Además que Sai? – lo sacó de sus nada santos recuerdos el pelirrojo.

- Además a partir de mañana asistiré a la misma escuela que tu – se soltó sin tacto alguno Sasuke, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de Itachi.

- ¿Por que no mejor me das un tiro en la cabeza? Sería más rápido que la tortura de tener que soportar de tu "encantadora" compañía hasta en la escuela – sus ojos aguamarina destellaban desafiantes y molestos, fijos en Sasuke – bueno, si no tienen otro puñal que enterrarme, yo me retiro – se fue dando zancadas hasta la habitación, para segundos después cerrarla con un fuerte portazo.

- Parece que el señorito se molestó – el comentario le valió un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Itachi, y un cojinzazo de parte de Sai.

- Parece que esta noche tendré que dormir en la habitación de huéspedes – comentó con un suspiro deprimido Sai.

- ¿Y yo? – se apuró a preguntar Sasuke.

- Tú duermes en el sillón – la mirada asesina que el menor le dedicó ni lo inmutó.

- Te lo mereces por se incapaz de mantener tu bocota cerrada – lo regañó su hermano mayor cuando lo miró con ojitos de borrego degollado en busca de ayuda.

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuroi: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por fin el segundo capitulo, si, se que nos demoramos un montón, y no saben cuanto lo lamentamos (reverencia)

Tsuki: Es verdad, gomen por la demora (reverencia)

Sasuke: ¬¬ Vagas.

Kuroi y Tsuki: ¬¬*

Tsuki: Tu calladito Uchiha bastardo, mira que en el próximo capitulo te pongo a hacer de princesa y a la basura rosada esa de príncipe.

Sasuke: o_0 No te atreverías.

Tsuki: Pruébame.

Kuroi: Bueno ya, no sigan, ahora lo importante… los agradecimientos a auellas maravillosas personas que leyeron este fic y que nos dejaron un comentario.

Tsuki: Si, muchas gracias a aquellas maraviloosas personas que nos dejaron su comentario sobre esta historia ^^

Kuroi: Ahora si, lo que se viene para el próximo capitulo… la aparición especial de Sasori-sama, Sasuke en ropa interior y Neji acosador.

Sasuke: (sonrisa de medio lado) Ya vas a ver lo que es bueno pelirrojo.

Gaara: o///0

Kuroi y Tsuki: Presumido ¬¬*


End file.
